


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by pimanchi_double



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimanchi_double/pseuds/pimanchi_double
Summary: Sho used to think that his decision to take Jun runaway with him was the best for them. He used to think that Jun must be happy to be with him. But after some time living on the run, he realized that he might be wrong. Jun might not be that happy to be with him.





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> A repost fic from LJ. The title is taken from a quote I read somewhere (I forgot where exactly though *bricked*), and despite the summary, this really is not an angst story xD enjoy!

It wasn't the first time Sho found Jun was staring longingly outside the window. He had caught him doing that many times before. Jun would do it for a long time, and when he had had enough of whatever daydream he was having, he would let out a long tired sigh and resume his works, never noticing that Sho was always watching him.

Sho, of course, knew what made Jun did that. That's why everytime Jun was like that, a tinge of guilt would creep into Sho's chest.

That afternoon, when Sho was home with some fish and vegetables in hand, he found that Jun was doing his usual daydreaming, standing near their round window while resting his chin on the tip of the broom's stick, his vision wandered far away outside. This time though, Sho couldn't stay quiet anymore. He put the stuffs he brought on the kitchen table then went to give a gentle pat on Jun's shoulder. The younger was jumped a bit in surprise.

"S-Sho-kun, you startled me. Why didn't you say anything when you got in?"

Sho threw Jun a soft smile. "I did say 'I'm home', but you seemed to be lost in your own thoughts that you didn't hear me."

"Oh--I'm sorry..." Jun blushed a bit, averting his gaze from Sho.

"You know, Jun, ..." Sho was just opening his mouth, wanted to voice out the thing which had been bugging him all this time. However before he had the chance to do so, Jun's eyes had caught the ingredients Sho had brought home for their dinner.

"Oh, y-you got some fish today. I'll go prepare our dinner while they're still fresh." And with that, Jun dashed into the kitchen.

It was clear that Jun was trying to avoid the talk about the thing occupying his mind just now, so then Sho decided to let him be, even if it left him unsettled. The same tinge of guilt was there again, stuffing his chest until he felt suffocated. He heaved a sigh, trying to ignore it, and following Jun's step into the kitchen.

"Let me help you." At least he could try to do something to lighten up Jun's mood a bit, he thought.

But Jun just shook his head. "You must be tired. Go get some shower. I can do this alone."

"But..."

"Sho-kun," Jun turned to face Sho with determination in his eyes, and Sho knew he'd better not argue further.

"Fine, I'll go take a bath," he lifted both hands to the air as the sign of resignation. Jun threw him a grin, which he returned before he went to the bathroom.

 

*

 

When Sho got into the warm water, however, his thoughts flew back again to Jun. To the day he took Jun away from everything he had three months ago.

Then the tinge of guilt was back again. Even greater this time.

Jun used to be a prince—the crowned prince of Matsumoto Kingdom—and Sho was just the son of the palace's tutor. Wanting to follow his father's step, Sho often tagged along whenever his father gave lessons, to learn how to be a great tutor. And that's when he met Jun.

As time went by, Sho realized that his feeling for Jun was different. But because he knew it was a big mistake to fall in love with the prince, Sho tried hard to bury his feeling, without knowing that Jun actually felt the same towards him.

It was only the night before the royal wedding between Jun and the princess from neighboring kingdom was held when both of them revealed their true feelings towards each other. And without much thinking, they decided to run away.

They ran and ran, and ran, avoiding the royal troops chasing after them. Until then they arrived in a small village far away at the other side of the mountain. A place where they knew they wouldn't be found by the people of Matsumoto Kingdom.

Their first month there was full of happiness, for they finally be free from all of the royal rules. They were no longer living in luxury, but they had each other, and for Sho, it was enough. He used to think that Jun felt like that too. Until he found out that it might be quite the opposite.

Sho should've known it. Jun was a prince. He used to get the best things in all his life; best clothes, best food, best house, best education. But now that they lived in a small village, Sho couldn't afford all of those things for Jun. The people in the village could only pay him with food supplies for every lesson he gave to their children, for they didn't have money. So Sho couldn't buy Jun a big house or expensive clothes.

Then again, as a prince, Jun was used to be served. But now that it was only the two of them in their small house, and Sho was out almost all day to do his job as a tutor, Jun had to do all of the house chores himself. He never showed any signs of objection. On the contrary, he looked like that he enjoyed doing all those things, especially cooking. So Sho thought everything was alright. But it turned out that it wasn't.

Last and the most important thing was the family. Never crossed Sho's mind before, that Jun would ever miss his family. And only now that he regretted his recklessness about this thing. He should've thought about the risks first before deciding anything. Once they ran away, they would never be able to go back to Matsumoto Kingdom again. So no matter how much Jun missed his family, he would never be able to see them again. And all was because of Sho's fault.

Yeah. Sho should have known it. Before he took the reckless decision to convey his feeling, he should've known that he could never make Jun happy.

He shouldn't take that decision at the first place. But now it was all too late.

A knock on the bathroom door dragged Sho back to reality. Jun's faint voice was heard from outside the bathroom, muffled by the wooden door. "Sho-kun, you're not sleeping inside the bath, aren't you? The dinner's ready. I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Sho mumbled a random response then got out of the warm water to get ready for dinner.

 

*

 

Jun slid under the sheet some hours later, claiming his position beside Sho on their shared bed. He was warm and fresh after a long relaxing bath he always had before bed. When he had settled comfortably on his side of the bed, he snuggled closer to Sho, slinging one of his arms around Sho's abs. Sho opened his eyes and turned to find Jun was looking at him. He looked tired and sleepy, but there was a smile on his lips. Sho's heart clenched at that sight.

"Did I wake you up?" Jun asked with slightly-hoarse voice.

Sho gave him a weak smile and shook his head. "I'm not sleeping yet."

"Hmm," Jun rested his head on Sho's shoulder, then closed his eyes and sighed contently. The smile was still on his lips.

Sho couldn't take his eyes off of Jun, and before he knew it, he'd asked the question that had been floating inside his mind since some time ago.

"Jun, are you happy?"

"Mm?" Jun opened his sleepy eyes again and tilted his head a bit, so he could meet Sho's eyes.

"Are you happy?" Sho repeated. "You know, living with me and all."

Jun snorted. "Why are you asking that question?"

Sho shifted his gaze to the ceiling, biting his lower lip. "Because," he said with a weak voice. "I don't think that I've made you happy."

A creak of their bed, and the next second, Sho met Jun's eyes. Jun had turned on his side, head propped by his arm, and he was looking at Sho with serious expression on his face now.

"What makes you think that way?" his voice stern, all the sleepiness from earlier had all gone.

"Because," Sho averted his eyes from Jun again, his voice quivering. "I can't give you a proper living. I'm just a volunteer tutor in this small village. I can only earn food for us, and just a very little amount of money. I can't buy you a proper house to live in with that. I can't buy fancy clothes and expensive gifts. But then, even if I can give you all of those, we're still fugitives. We must be prepared to leave anytime, whenever I hear that the people of your kingdom approaching this village. Because I don't want them to find you and take you away from me. I'm so selfish. I should've not asked you to run away with me at the first place. I'm—"

Before he could stop it, Sho already voiced out all of his worries to Jun. However, he couldn't continue his ramblings, because then Jun silenced him, suddenly capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Sho's eyes widened in surprise. When Jun pulled away, their eyes met again, and Jun was now staring at him with a soft gaze. "A proper living, huh? I don't think that there's something wrong with our current house. And I'm satisfied enough with the food you bring home everyday. And fancy clothes and gifts—did I ever ask for those from you? So don't decide on your own that I'm not happy."

For a little while, Sho was baffled. "But..." he continued a moment later. "How about your family? You miss them, don't you? I took you away from them. And because of my reckless action, now you could never go back home to meet them again... I-- I saw you, you know. You often daydreamed recently. And you looked sad when you did so..."

At this, Jun snorted again. "Sho-kun," he said, "It is normal that sometimes I miss my family. I believe you do too, don't you?"

Yeah, Jun was right. Sometimes Sho missed his family too. It's normal.

"But it doesn't mean that I'm not happy to be with you," Jun continued, his hoarse-sleepy voice's back. He settled back beside Sho, resuming his previous position; eyes closed, head leaned against Sho's shoulder, and one arm slung across Sho's stomach. "You know Sho-kun, even if I would never be able to see my family again, and even if have to keep running away the rest of my life, I'm fine as long as you're with me. Because you are my family now. And here, right beside you, I do feel at home. So if you ask if I'm happy now, then yes, I'm very happy."

Sho suddenly felt so light and warm. All of the guilt burdening his mind had all gone. He sighed in relief then shifted into a more comfortable position, curling and taking Jun into an embrace. He landed a kiss on top on Jun's head, then closing his eyes in contentment.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he could hear Jun was smiling.

"Good night, Sho-kun."

"Good night, Jun."

 

*


End file.
